


Down In The Mouth

by Am-Chau (Vacillating)



Category: Minder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-25
Updated: 2011-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vacillating/pseuds/Am-Chau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave always has a listening ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down In The Mouth

Title: Down In The Mouth  
Author: Am-Chau Yarkona  
E-mail: amchau@popullus.net  
Fandom: Minder  
Pairing: Terry/Arthur  
Rating: R (implied sex)  
Summary: Dave always has a listening ear.  
Thanks to [**serasempre**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/serasempre/)  
for the beta.

  
 _You look down in the mouth, Terry._

Down at the mouth? Yeah, I suppose I am a bit.

 _Arthur in trouble again?_

You must be joking. Arthur ain't **in** trouble. Arthur **is** trouble.

 _True enough. What is it this time?_

Long story.

 _Business is slow tonight._

Well—just between you and me and the pint glass, Dave—he… nah. I don't  
know where to start.

 _At the beginning?_

Okay, then. In the slam, right, it's lonely. And—not everybody, but most  
blokes, end up taking what they can by way of comfort.

 _In the absence of ladies?_

Yeah, that. You know. I'm telling this the wrong way round—what I'm trying to  
say is, when Arthur made the first move, I didn't back away as quick as I  
should've.

 _I didn't know he swung that way._

I don't think he does, really. I don't 'swing that way', as you put it—it's  
just… something.

 _How's he square it with being married?_

Good question. Wish I knew.

 _Never mind. You… let him?_

I think I was sort of getting used it: used to having him there, used to him  
complaining about her indoors. Though when she ever wanted him, between her feet  
and her head, I don't know. Arthur ain't the most agreeable man on earth, you  
know that.

 _He has some good points, surely._

One or two, maybe. And I think I sound like somebody's old lady to even think  
this, but he never stayed all night, never talked about it, never gave me what I  
wanted unless it suited him too. When it was him wanted it, though, that was a  
different matter—then it's "Terry, you wouldn't deny an old man his  
pleasures, would you?" Often enough, it seems like I wouldn't.

 _So what's the problem?_

The problem? No chance of letting it go both ways, is there? "Not now,  
Terrance," he says. "I'm not a bloody queer, you know."  
"Just leave it out, Terry." I was starting to enjoy it, and he changes  
his mind. In a nutshell, Dave: he dumped me. Seems to me like that's reason  
enough to be miserable.

 _It is indeed, Terry. You want a refill?_

Thanks, Dave. Here's to drowning your sorrows.

\- - - end - - -  



End file.
